Seducing and Conquering
by Meel Jacques
Summary: Essa iria ser sua primeira missão como espião das trevas. Se aproximar de Remus Lupin seria muito fácil, mesmo que por dentro as entranhas de Severus revirassem com a ideia, mas seu Lord tinha uma ideia bastante clara do que queria. Seduzir o lobisomem era uma ideia no mínimo genial, principalmente quando se queria informações mais precisas e uma maior confiança.
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic feita para o projeto** Go fly a kite, Black** do fórum** Ledo Engano**.

* * *

**Seducing and Conquering**

* * *

**Capítulo 01**

* * *

Snape não podia colocar sua vida em risco. Não que ele tivesse muito amor pela própria vida, mas porque ainda tinha muitas dívidas para pagar, então se colocar em perigo estava fora de cogitação. Essa iria ser sua primeira missão como espião das trevas. Se aproximar de Remus Lupin seria muito fácil, mesmo que por dentro as entranhas de Severus revirassem com a ideia, mas seu Lord tinha uma ideia bastante clara do que queria. Seduzir o lobisomem era uma ideia no mínimo genial, principalmente quando se queria informações mais precisas e uma maior confiança. O problema é que Severus não sabia como fazer isso e Lupin não era idiota o bastante para ser seduzido, principalmente por alguém como ele. Snape não se permitia o luxo de imaginar que era esteticamente agradável.

Entretanto, Snape sabia que se tentasse se aproximar devagar talvez conseguisse alguma coisa de Lupin. Seus ossos congelavam apenas em imaginar qual seria o próximo passo. Estarem no final do ano letivo também não ajudava muito.

Lupin estava mais uma vez na biblioteca, o que não era uma grande surpresa. Como sempre ele se mantinha afastado de todos; tímido e concentrado. Ninguém se aproximava. Não era que o garoto fosse desagradável, mas as pessoas temiam incomodá-lo. Na verdade, Lupin era uma pessoa bastante agradável e doce. Essa combinação apenas deixava Severus mais nervoso. Ele era completamente o oposto e teria que controlar sua língua para não provocar o garoto.

Pegou o primeiro livro que viu na frente e sentou-se na frente dele. Olhou para o livro, mas não conseguia ler o que estava escrito. Abriu em uma página qualquer. O grifinório levantou os olhar em sua direção antes de vasculhar a biblioteca com os olhos. Ele parecia confuso. As letras do livro ainda estavam embaralhadas. Ele não sabia como começar uma conversa.

- Oi? – Lupin falou tentando chamar sua atenção. A surpresa tinha sumido e agora seu rosto expressava pura curiosidade.

- Oi – respondeu tentando soar amigável. Fingiu voltar à leitura. Ninguém disse que ele seria obrigado a ficar encarando o lobisomem.

- Está querendo alguma coisa? – perguntou desconfiado.

- Por que você acha que quero algo? Não poso sentar onde quero? – Snape cuspiu. Seu temperamento parecia sempre ganhar as batalhas. - Não tinha nenhuma placa avisando que essa mesa era reservada.

Remus franziu a testa.

- Não foi o que quis dizer. Eu só... Deixa pra lá.

O grifinório voltou a ler, mas não parecia muito concentrado. Severus apertou os olhos em sua direção antes de olhar para seu livro com irritação. _Talvez se aproximar do lobisomem não fosse tão fácil assim_, a mente do sonserino zombou. Remus suspirou antes de abaixar o livro de Snape de suas mãos.

- Você está lendo o livro de cabeça para baixo!

Snape arregalou os olhos antes de olhar para o livro novamente. Ele tinha razão. Tossiu constrangido.

- Quem disse que eu estava lendo alguma coisa? Era só uma experiência, Lupin!

Remus passou as mãos nas têmporas fazendo movimentos circulares.

- Experiência? Certo, certo, entendi! – Remus reclamou e arreganhou os dentes em sinal de irritação. – Agora fale mais baixo, por Merlin!

Snape tremeu lembrando da forma lupina do grifinório. Sua missão era conquistar, não, muito pior, era seduzir o garoto. Fechou uma das mãos.

- E-eu preciso de ajuda...

O próprio Snape ficou surpreso com o que estava dizendo.

- Ajuda? – Remus perguntou e pareceu ligeiramente interessado. Claro que estaria, pois grifinórios eram malditamente enxeridos.

- Sim, ajudar! – Snape exclamou. – Tenho problema com poções!

Severus queria bater a própria cabeça na parede.

- Poções? Sério? – Remus exclamou surpreso, mas sorriu brilhantemente. Snape queria muito mata-lo agora. – Sempre pensei qeu você era bom em poções, mas... Bem, eu acho que poderia ajudá-lo. Que tal amanhã no mesmo lugar e na mesma hora de hoje?

Remus apontou para seu relógio de pulso. Severus sabia o que era aquilo, um maldito encontro. Claro, não do tipo romântico, mas queria dizer alguma coisa. Buscou algum tipo de zombaria ou brincadeira nas palavras do grifinório, mas não existia nada, apenas pura sinceridade.

Atrás do garoto Black se aproximava com uma varinha apontada sua direção. Ele poderia estragar tudo se descobrisse sobre as _aulas._

- Talvez eu não devesse ter sentado aqui - Severus grunhiu fingindo irritação. Remus piscou incrédulo e fechou o próprio livro de estudo antes que Snape se levantasse.

- Você é maluco! – Remus gritou. - Eu faço as honras de sair, obrigado.

Virou-se batendo o pé no chão e se chocou com Sirius.

- Ele estava te importunando? – Sirius perguntou com um sorriso malicioso. - Sempre posso azará-lo.

Remus olhou pra trás, mas Severus já havia sumido de vista. A compreensão chegou a sua mente rapidamente.

- Só um pouco, não se preocupe.

* * *

_Continua..._


	2. Chapter 2

Fanfic feita para o projeto** Go fly a kite, Black** do fórum** Ledo Engano**.

* * *

**Seducing and Conquering**

* * *

**Capítulo 02**

Snape tinha aparecido_. Na mesma hora e no mesmo lugar_, Lupin tinha dito. É claro que o grifinório idiota se atrasaria. Severus tinha passado o dia em busca de alguma poção que ele não soubesse fazer que estivesse na lista deste ano, mas nada. Ele não poderia procurar no Livro de Poções Extremamente Avançadas, porque junto viriam perguntas que ele não queria responder e talvez o garoto nem soubesse como preparar. Fingir-se de desentendido, dizer que não entendia algo era irritantemente estúpido, mas ele tinha que fazer isso para seu próprio bem.

- Snape? – alguém o chamou. Severus suspirou.

- Está atrasado – comentou baixo controlando sua voz o máximo que podia. Remus acenou tristemente.

- Eu sei, sinto muito. Sirius estava fazendo muitas perguntas e então tive que vir escondido.

Snape levantou uma sobrancelha, mas também não perguntou mais nada. De certa forma aquele era um lugar público, mas ele entendeu a situação. Quando Black percebesse que Lupin havia sumido a aula já teria acabado.

- Aqui – Severus disse apontando para uma poção mais difícil de manejar. Lupin concordou e eles começaram a aula. Snape tinha que admitir, Lupin era bom naquilo. É claro que Severus ficou chateado grande parte do tempo, afinal ele já sabia sobre aquela poção e faria ela de olhos vendados, mas essa não era uma aula chata, muito menos cansativa. O grifinório conseguia facilmente prender sua atenção. Olhou de relance para o lobisomem. Não entendia porque ele saia com pessoas tão idiotas. Quando Remus terminou de falar Severus o encarava estático. Sorriu com a reação do garoto. Não era todo mundo que conhecia a forma dele ensinar. Os Marotos vivam dizendo que ele era ótimo, só nunca tinha acreditado realmente, até agora.

- Incrível – Snape exclamou e havia um brilho diferente em seus olhos. Remus corou e desviou o rosto para seu material escolar apenas para que o sonserino não percebesse seu constrangimento. – Você treina antes das aulas ou vem naturalmente?

A dúvida era genuína e Remus ficou feliz em poder conversar com alguém fora da grifinória além dos corvinais.

- B-bem – Remus gaguejou e se odiou por isso. – Na verdade eu leio antes e aí, sim, vem naturalmente.

Snape estava realmente impressionado.

- Você é muito inteligente – Severus comentou mais pra si mesmo do que para Remus. – Aposto que Black, Pettigrew e Potter copiam tudo o que você escreve – Snape teve que provocar.

- Não vim aqui para falar sobre eles – Remus disse ríspido. – Se essa conversa toda foi sobre isso, então eu só fiz perder meu tempo. Pensa que não sei que você já conhecia essa poção?

Remus se levantou para ir embora.

- Sinto muito – Severus se desculpou colocando uma mão no braço de Remus para que ele não fosse embora. Eles se encararam por um tempo antes do sonserino suspirar derrotado. – Se você percebeu que eu sabia sobre poções, também percebeu que eu estava querendo ficar com você por perto? - Snape perguntou. Aquela foi uma tática arriscada e falhou miseravelmente, Lupin pareceu ter ficado com mais raiva ainda. Remus se separou de seu braço. Severus olhou bem pra Lupin antes de estender sua mão direita. - Eu proponho um trato.

Lupin franziu a testa.

- Do que você está falando?

Lupin equilibrou seus livros com dificuldade. Snape se dispôs a ajudá-lo. A mão estendida já esquecida.

- Você pode me ensinar como ser um bom professor – Severus disse antes de colocar o último livro nos braços do licantropo. – Em troca eu posso ser seu amigo.

- Isso é uma piada? – perguntou o licantropo sem muita convicção das boas intenções de Severus.

- Não.

Remu piscou antes de falar.

- O que te faz pensar que eu quero ser seu amigo?

Severus sorriu de lado.

- O que levaria alguém a ajudar o inimigo de seus amigos e sair escondido?

Nem Remus e nem Severus responderam essa pergunta.

- Você sabe que o ano vai acabar semana que vem, não é? – Lupin perguntou acompanhando Snape até a saída da biblioteca. Eles pararam na porta.

- Eu sei. Nunca disse que as aulas seriam no colégio.

Remus arregalou os olhos. Severus sabia que o melhor lugar para conquistar Lupin seria longe dos amigos dele. O grifinório mastigou os lábios em apreensão.

- Meus amigos não podem saber.

Severus zombou.

- Eu nem pediria por algo assim.

Remus suspirou.

- Na sua casa ou na minha?

Essa era uma boa oportunidade para passar mais tempo com Lupin e ainda ganhar algo de bom com isso.

* * *

_Continua..._


	3. Chapter 3

Fanfic feita para o projeto** Go fly a kite, Black** do fórum** Ledo Engano**.

* * *

**Seducing and Conquering**

* * *

**Capítulo 03**

* * *

Sair de casa para ficar uma semana na casa de Lupin foi fácil. A coruja velha que o grifinório o mandara chegara rápido e não parecia ter gostado dele. O maldito animal não parava de bicar sua mão atrás do pagamento. Snape não pagaria a um animal estúpido. Lupin que a alimentasse.

Desceu com uma mochila preta simples em frente a casa do grifinório, bateu a roupa para tirar a sujeira que o ônibus bruxo, com aqueles movimentos loucos e rápidos, provocara. Ninguém aparecera para cumprimentá-lo. Olhou para o relógio e constatou que estava adiantado. Com a cara amarrada andou até a porta e bateu. Uma, duas, três vezes.

A casa era de tamanho mediano, próximo a uma floresta e um lago; praticamente perdida na Inglaterra. Uma mulher de cabelos grisalhos e olhos azuis atendeu a porta. Ela tinha um sorriso tímido, muito parecido com o rapaz.

- Ah, você deve ser Snape – a mulher exclamou animada empurrando-o para dentro da casa. – Entre, por favor. Meu Remus nunca trás ninguém pra casa e depois de sete anos um moçinho aparece aqui. – a mulher tagarelava. – Soube que passou em um curso de Poções Avançadas. Excelente, meu querido.

A mulher apertou suas bochechas como se ele fosse um garoto de cinco anos. Prendeu a respiração. Aquilo parecia um pesadelo. Olhou ao redor procurando Lupin, mas ele não estava a vista.

_Educado, seja educado._

Suspirou impaciente e abriu um sorriso trêmulo.

- Senhora Lupin – gracejou o sonserino. – É um prazer enorme conhecê-la.

A mulher corou e abriu um sorriso maior ainda.

- Que encantador! Vou chamar meu filho, querido. Espere sentado, por favor. – ela disse apontando para o sofá próximo. Subiu as escadas rapidamente, parecia muito animada. Olhei ao redor. A casa era simples, com apenas alguns retratos de família, móveis de madeira clara e paredes limpas. Tudo era impecável.

O garoto desceu mandando olhares envergonhados em sua direção. Andou até a sua frente. Calça rasgada, mas camisa comportada, as mãos nos bolsos e o olhar fixo em Severus.

- Desculpa qualquer coisa – disse mandando um olhar de relance para sua mãe que descia as escadas cantarolando. – Ela é meio animada.

Lupin abriu um sorriso fraco.

- Certo, eu não me importo – Severus afirmou levantando-se com a mochila nas costas. – Onde vou ficar?

- No meu quarto – Remus disse corando. Os olhos de Severus brilharam momentaneamente. – Se você não se importar, é claro. Não temos quartos vagos.

- Não. Está bom assim.

A voz de Snape saiu mais suave e ele andou um passo a frente.

- É por aqui! – Remus gritou andando na frente e guiando Snape até seu quarto. – Meu pai não virá pra casa hoje. Viagens de trabalho.

Lupin deu de ombros. Conversava com Snape como se fossem velhos amigos. Severus lambeu os lábios quando o garoto abriu a porta de seu quarto. Uma cama improvisada tinha sido posta ao lado da escrivaninha. Jogou a mochila na cama e olhou para Remus que não parava de encará-lo. Talvez nem soubesse o que dizer.

- Vamos ter aulas hoje? – a perguntou e seu interesse era sincero.

Remus piscou.

- Na verdade eu pensei que poderíamos andar por aí – Remus disse abrindo um sorriso malicioso. Severus quase vislumbrou o Maroto que ele era em Hogwarts quando estava perto de seus amigos. – Eu disse para minha maré que éramos colegas e que você veio para se divertir. Você não vai me desmentir, vai?

Snape estava chocado com a ousadia. Cerrou os dentes irritado. Sendo usado como joguete por aquele menino petulante era irritante. Ele nem mesmo poderia explodir a qualquer momento e nem azará-lo. Seu Lord descobriria se ele o traísse. Servir a causa era o mais importante. Tinha que ser amigo do lobisomem. Abriu um sorriso sinistro antes de concordar. Lupin olhou convencido, como se suspeitasse de algo. Talvez não o que deveria, já que ainda não ainda correndo.

Ambos desceram as escadas. A mãe do licantropo estava na cozinha com o rádio ligado ouvindo alguma música antiga bruxa. Franziu a testa, mas Remus não respondeu. Puxou seu braço em direção a um pequeno lago ao lado da floresta.

- Pule, vamos nadar.

Snape teve quase controlar para não gritar.

- Porque eu faria isso, Lupin? Está malditamente frio aqui fora!

O garoto piscou os olhos inocentemente.

- Somos amigos, você quer aulas comigo. Sei que você deve querer algo a mais comigo, mas não sei o quê. Preciso listar mais alguma coisa?

Severus prendeu a respiração.

- Quanta besteira! Eu não sou seu empregado e não vou pular!

- Que pena – Remus lamentou chegando perto e segurando Snape pelos ombros. – Tarde demais.

Remus o empurrou. Mentir para seus amigos finalmente estava valendo a pena.

* * *

_Continua..._


	4. Chapter 4

Fanfic feita para o projeto** Go fly a kite, Black** do fórum** Ledo Engano**.

* * *

**Seducing and Conquering**

* * *

**Capítulo 04**

* * *

Seveus não podia acreditar no que o garoto tinha feito. Não mesmo. Subiu para respirar, seu corpo inteiro tremia. O grifinória tinha ficado do lado de fora rindo de maneira absurda. Estava se divertindo muito com sua desgraça. Não poderia deixar isso passar. Cansou de ser bonzinho. Pensei em gritar, empurra-lo e quem sabe soca-lo, mas ele era um sonserino. Agiu d amaneira certa, sorrateiramente levantou com a cara emburrada. Não deu o menor sinal de revanche. O garoto ainda sorria, deliciado por perturbá-lo. A varinha de Snape estava ensopada e por pouco não tinha sido perdida.

- Não acredito que você fez isso!

- Não leve pro lado pessoal – Remus tentou controlar sua risada. O garoto ainda estava fuzilando-o com o olhar. Tinha que se controlar ou acabaria se dando mal. – Sempre quis fazer isso com alguém. Sirius, James e Peter sempre me levavam para passar as férias com eles, então nunca tive oportunidade. Obrigado.

Os olhos de Severus ainda queimavam de raiva. Sua roupa estava começando a grudar. Ficou com vergonha das partes do seu corpo que começavam a aparecer sob a camisa branca, agora transparente.

- Não pense que vai sair por cima – Severus ameaçou.

- Isso não é nenhuma competição – Remus zombou rodando os olhos.

- Você tem uma toalha ou não?

- Sim, eu tenho – Remus confirmou e com um movimento de sua varinha a toalha veio flutuando para sua mão. Severus se aproximou para pega-la, mas ele tinha uma idéia melhor. Segurou a toalha com força e com a outra mão empurrou o licantropo. Remus não era tolo, estava preparado para tudo. Não conseguiu se equilibrar, mas fez algo muito melhor. Agarrou o corpo de Severus e o trouxe para junto. A toalha e as varinhas vieram todas juntas.

- LUPIN! – Snape gritou antes de cair com força na água.

Eram quatro da tarde quando Snape chegara e a tarde já estava finalizando quando os meninos se levantaram.

- Sorte sua aqui não ter uma Lula Gigante – Remus disse ganhando a atenção de Severus.

- Que quero me enxugar, droga!

Lupin concordou e então eles entraram na casa silenciosamente. Os pingo de água caiam incessantemente até o tapete de sua mãe.

- Meninos, você querem jantar o qu—_Merlin!_

Os garotos pularam com o susto. A bandeja com o doce escapou das mãos da matriarca indo parar direto no chão.

- Meu tapete – a senhora Lupin lamentou. – Suas roupas novas!

Remus andou um passo pra trás e acabou batendo em Snape que o xingou.

- Err... A gente só estava brincando – Remus disse tímido e morrendo de vergonha. Severus bateu a mão na testa.

- Eu ajudo a senhora – Severus se dispôs a auxiliar a senhora que gemia. Remus suspirou ajudando sua mãe.

- A gente concerta isso. Podemos comer daqui a pouco?

Severus produziu um feitiço de reparo enquanto Remus fazia um feitiço de limpeza. Esqueceram completamente que podiam se enxugar com um feitiço. Lupin olhou para Snape que parecia em choque. _Como não tinham pensado nisso antes?_

Quando estavam prontos se trocaram e rapidamente jantaram. Snape estava tenso perto da mulher que antes o recebera alegremente e agora parecia que tinha murchado. Remus estava se sentindo muito culpado. Não deveria ter deixado seu lado brincalhão vir à tona. Não com um sonserino irritadinho e uma mulher maluca como mãe. Maluca, bipolar e que estava gemendo até agora.

Quando foram se deitar Remus cobriu-se até a cabeça.

- Sinto muito pelo que aconteceu hoje. Não sei o que deu em mim.

Snape revirou os olhos rolando em seu colchão. Lupin apagou as luzes e um silencio constrangedor ficou entre eles. A respiração do grifinório era alta e o sonserino se sentia um garoto de doze anos dormindo na casa de um coleginha. Como nunca percebeu que Lupin era tão criança?

Alguém pulou em sua cama. Os olhos cor de âmbar brilhavam entre a escuridão.

- Então, você vai acabar com essa desculpa de aula e dizer o que você realmente quer?

A voz do garoto era realmente séria e Severus resolveu que estava cansado daquela brincadeira infantil. Buscou toda coragem que tinha e percebeu que no momento ela era nula. Fez careta e timidamente beijou o grifinório. Seus lábios formigaram com o toque.

* * *

_Continua..._


	5. Chapter 5

Fanfic feita para o projeto** Go fly a kite, Black** do fórum** Ledo Engano**.

* * *

**Seducing and Conquering**

* * *

**Capítulo 05**

* * *

Remus já estava esperando por aquilo. Ele nunca soube dizer quando desconfiara que Severus estava mais interessado nele do que nas aulas. Talvez fosse a forma mais solta com que ele falava ou como tentava controlar seu temperamento, mas não conseguia. Percebeu que Snape não estava sendo ele mesmo esses dias. Forçava-se a ser agradável e até aparecera na sua casa. Às vezes duvidara que ele viria, mas o sonserino estava realmente lá, presente, ativo.

Tentou fazer uma brincadeira com ele e acabou jogado no lago. Nada que ele não esperasse, mas não sabia que realmente se divertiria com ele. O testou de todas as formas possíveis, mas o sonserino insistia em controlar seu temperamento e até foi gentil com sua mãe. Observou, admirado, todo esforço de Snape.

Realmente queria ensiná-lo. Sabia que o garoto tinha sido aceito para estudar com um grande mestre de poções e sentia-se honrado em ajudá-lo a ser um bom professor se fosse necessário. Entretanto, não gostava de ser feito de bobo. Queria que o garoto fosse sincero. Odiava quando mentiam pra ele. Desceu calmamente e ajoelhou ao lado do sonserino. Admirou a forma que os fio negros caiam em seus olhos e a forma orgulhosa que empinava o nariz proeminente.

Ele o tinha beijado e Remus fechou os olhos. Queria saber como tudo isso terminaria; se seria divertido ou trágico. Permitiu a passagem da língua de Severus e permitiu-se abraçar o corpo do menino. Ele sentiu-se seduzido pelo empenhamento do garoto em conquistá-lo e até gostou da sensação se ter os braços do sonserino apertando-o possessivamente.

- Se fosse só isso era só falar!

Olhou para o braço esquerdo de Snape. Não existia marca negra. Talvez ele não tivesse se juntado aos Comensais da Morte como Sirius suspeitava. Vira diversas vezes uma cobra brincando nos braços de Lucius e Regulus, mesmo que escondessem ao usar uma camisa de manga longa. Severus tinha uma pele clarinha no braço, apenas isso. Com camisa de manga que não passava de seus ombros, Remus escorregou seus dedos pela pele dos sonserinos.

Severus pareceu surpreso com sua facilidade de aceitação. Beijou os lábios de Snape rapidamente em um selinho rápido. Snape fechou os olhos e os abriu na mesma velocidade.

- Sabia que daria certo – a voz rouca de Snape soou convencida.

- É claro que sim.

Remus sorriu sem nunca imaginar na encrenca que estava se metendo.

* * *

_Fim. _


End file.
